


Stumbling On Happiness

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, John Winchester/ Dean Winchester, daddy loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling On Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



John is quick with the patch-job. He works with experienced precision as Dean chugs a swallow of bourbon. John tugs a bit too emphatically, securing the knot, and sure enough, Dean bites his bottom lip to keep from hissing like a hellcat as the needle weaves in and out of his broken skin. The wound is small yet deep. It requires a few stitches to stop the bleeding, and John works effortlessly until Dean is patched up. He locks the door, then lays down the salt line as they settle in for the night. 

Dean tentatively curls up against John, moving slowly so as not to jar his injured leg. He settles in easily into the curve of his father’s strong body, snuggling into his father's warm embrace with a delicate murmur. His tummy rumbles hungrily, they have not eaten since lunch when they stopped at the café, but exhaustion wins over hunger. He is cozy and his Dad is close to him, is safe after a bad hunt, and he doesn’t want to leave the bed in search of a snack. 

They’re both sweaty and need a shower, but they did not travel any further than the big, soft, cozy bed that called their names like a heavenly song. The adrenaline buzz has faded. Their eyes droop, they are more than a little bit sleepy. 

Dean groans softly, his weary head falling forward against his father’s chest, mumbling “Wanna sleep for a month.” 

Maybe two. It has been a very long day, and an even longer week, the back to back hunts have worn him and John down. His head throbs, his body aches. His oi’ dogs are barking due to the long hours on his feet. He just wants to stay in bed and cuddle with his Daddy. 

John seems to favor that idea. He dips his head and presses a tender kiss to the top of Dean’s head as his arms come around his waist, squeezing Dean briefly. He buries his nose in Dean’s spiky hair, inhaling the aroma of leather and whiskey. 

Dean sighs contently, blissfully, nuzzling John’s chest as he closes his pretty green eyes. “I love you, Dad.” 

John smiles and kisses his son’s head, holding on to Dean. “Love you too, baby boy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/667584.html?thread=88879552#/t88879552)


End file.
